The invention relates to an open roof construction or assembly for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening with longitudinal and transversal side edges provided in a stationary roof part of the vehicle and a closure mechanism, which is movable between a closed position for closing said roof opening and an opened position for opening said roof opening, wherein the stationary roof part and the closure mechanism each have a lower side facing a passenger compartment of the vehicle, which lower sides each are provided with a lining.
Generally, because the closure mechanism will move relative to the stationary roof part when moving from its closed position towards its open position and visa versa, the linings of the closure mechanism and of the stationary roof part are separate, non-connected parts. A disadvantage of such separate linings is, that seams are present between these two linings which negatively influence the esthetical appearance of the open roof construction.